Journal Entries
by Cossacks250
Summary: Just a quickie about the male character's struggle to survive in the harsh winter. Told through writings in the journal. Enjoy.


**Hey fellow FF readers and writers. This is just a quickie told from a journal first person perspective of the male character from the game. Some of the grammatical errors are intentional. Enjoy.**

 **Day 1**

So … how do I start this? I've never been much of a writer. Well … I'm currently resting in a hut somewhere near a huge lake. There's about six other ones scattered about in this tiny 'village' (if you wanna call it that) on this part of the shore. The snow is deep and crunches like stepping on empty crisp packets on the floor. And the cold … Fuck, don't even get me started. It's getting too dark out now.

And to top it all off, my phone and Ipad are broken. They've been fried completely, like something just left the chips and the wires inside unusable. EMP no doubt. How that could have happened, I have no damn idea. One thing's for sure, I can't text anyone for help. And I'm sure as hell gonna be bored without YouTube or Facebook.

I don't know what else to say. Just gonna stop here.

 **Day 2**

So I thought I'd write in here again … even though I don't got nothing much to say. Did a little more exploring and found a few fishing huts out on the frozen lake. Luckily, I love the hell out of fish so I guess the determination to get to them will make me want to break the ice (literally!)

Food-wise, I have a lot of candy bars, some soda drinks and a can of condensed milk. Not great but hey, in this case I can't complain. It keeps me warm. Only thing is I can't brush my teeth with toothpaste! Or even a toothbrush! Whoever stayed in this hut obviously weren't into dental hygiene. Water ain't going to compensate much but it's something.

If only my map of this place could be updated. Gonna need some charcoal.

 **Day 4**

been a couple of days since I updated this. Had a good haul the other day when I found a storage hut crammed with wood, paper, matches, food (mostly dog food, canned soup and tea) and a few bandages. Only trouble is getting all of that back to the hut, and by God it's heavy! I mean, I used to go the gym a bit but this would beat any workout they have to offer. Maybe it's because I haven't stuffed my ass as much as I normally would so my body is trying to conserve energy.

At night, it's freezing. Even with my three layers of tops, two pairs of jeans and thick woollen socks and gloves and scarf and whatever else, it does little to keep me warm. Fucking cold! Why couldn't I have crash landed on a tropical island with fruit aplenty, warm seas, clear blue sky, sunny weather and a nice straw hut or something. Now that would be a perfect place to be stranded. At least I'd have some measure of happiness.

Anyway, I'm getting tired so I'm gonna hit the hay. Can only wonder what tomorrow will bring.

 **Day 7**

Been stuck inside for the last two days, a damn blizzard has hit the area and everything is covered under a four foot pile of snow. The wind is like the call of hell, each breeze beckoning for me to come out of the hut like a siren, so it can turn me into a block of ice, just somebody who'll become a nameless victim to the power of Mother Nature. Ha! Now I'm getting poetic! I hated it in school, all those stupid rhymes and what seemed to me nothing but pretentious words just screaming off the pages of whatever book it was.

Luckily, I found something to pass the time. Went scavenging the day before and found a book on how to fish. Pretty basic with the theory, but of course they say that practice makes perfect. _If_ it's doe the right way that is. Caught a few salmon pieces and fried a couple of them. All I needed was some fries, salt and vinegar, some salad and a dressing and a nice big bottle of wine to round it up.

God how things change.

Darkness is coming in, not that it was bright outside anyway. Wood is creaking and wind is howling.

 **Day 8**

It's still going on and shows no sign of stopping. Fuck, how the hell could Mother Nature do this to me! Here I am stuck in a shack trying to learn how to fish properly and running out of wood and food. I'm starting to go a little crazy here. And the wood is groaning louder than my grandfather when he suffered from arthritis in his knees.

Food is getting pretty low. Starvation'll set in soon if I don;t find more supplies. I found an old map earlier this morning and managed to find out where I was. There's a old lighthouse about ten miles away, and to get there I have to go along the highway. Apparently, there's a small town there. Wonder if they'll have food and tools. I can start making more fishing equipment.

 **Day 13**

So here I am, in a ruined church on a hill that overlooks a road next to a huge frozen lake. My ass fucking stuck to the bench. And what's more, the blizzard is still going on. Not as bad as when I last wrote here but still.

Been walking for the last four days now, trying to get to the next small town. Entire highway is frozen and some parts are blocked off by fallen trees and boulders. Wind is still freezing and at times I can barely feel my hands. That's why I ain't written much since I left the hut.

Hope to get there soon. Only a little longer. The body of this woman on the ground nearby tells me she was trying to do the same thing but must have succumbed to the cold. Sad, but she had a lot of good stuff on her and in her backpack. Well, she helped me out. Maybe there's a little place up there for her now.

Wonder if there'll be one for me.

 **Day 15**

MADE IT! It seems Mother Nature was good to me today. Blizzard's gone, it's warmer today and there's plenty of tools and food here in the store and the huts. And across the lake are a few ice huts. Medicine is everywhere.

Put simply, it's a god-damn treasure trove! When I got here and saw all of it, I thought that all I needed was a bunch of new clothes. Ten minutes later, that's what I found in two of the huts. A hoodie practically new, a pair of decent jeans, some woolly socks and a decent pair of winter boots ( a little torn and the laces are falling apart) and some other things. It was great.

As far as food goes, I found stacks of candy bars, condensed milk, dog food, frozen deer meat and fish and some beef jerky.

Life is good.

 **Day 16**

I don't know if i'll be writing more after this. Come tomorrow, I might be dead and torn to pieces, all my innards scattered about on the snow, or the wooden floor of this hut even. The crows'll be feasting when that happens.

Wolves are hunting me, I swear to fucking Christ they are. Last night, I heard them howling in the forest near the hut. I took a peek through the window later that evening and saw some of em running through the snow, sniffing around. One of them must have smelled me, given that I haven't exactly bathed in a while, and scratched the door. After about an hour, they left but kept damn howling through the night and even into the morning.

I'm dead meat! All I have is a crowbar. I feel sorry for the poor sucker of a deer that runs into them.

But better it than me.

 **Day 18**

The wolves are still running around, though they don't stay as long. Think they've given up trying to lure me out of my hut.

Only thing is they caught a deer somewhere on the lake nearby and so it keeps them around more than I'd like. Damn animals! I managed to find a hunting knife, but when there's only one of me and three of them, it ain't a good idea go Rambo on em.

Hope they piss off soon. I have plenty of food and water, but there's almost no wood left. All the chairs are ash and even the table's been turned into firewood. And the number of matches I have is quickly going down.

C'mon, Mr Fire, gimme some light!

 **Day 22**

Wolves are gone finally, but they got bold the other day when I went to search one of the huts for anything I might have left. If it wasn't for me being pissed off and having a weapon and mighty roar, I'd have been mince meat.

Hey, I'm snowzan, here me roar!

Nothing in the huts. Tried fishing but caught only one fish. Had to break wood in the hut to replenish the depleted stock where I'm staying now. And God I stink like shit.

 **Day 23**

Hey world! What's up! Just wanted to give you a heads up on my current situation and how things are going. I'm stuck out here in the Canadian wilderness, snow is piling high and falling hard at night. Wolves are prowlin and I'm living off tinned food and fish.

Man, Bear Grylls ain't got shit on me.

Oh and what's that? You wanna here about what I got's to say about where I'm heading? Well, probably gonna turn into a snowman. It's getting colder here, probably another blizzard coming in.  
How long you ask before I die? Maybe a few more days!

Yeah, not very long is it.

 **Day 25**

well the weather's warmer than it was before, no blizzard is coming which is a relief. I manage to catch a few fish after about six hours of doing it. Lucky that I got some because the line broke. Stomach's been growling for ages, food is beginning to run low again even with my catch. Plenty of water around from the holes I made in the huts out on the lake.

Maybe I should ask the tree right by the edge of the lake. Bastard didn't answer me first time aroud, maybe he was in a bad mood.

 **Day 30**

I don;t know why I'm even writing in this thing, it's not like anybody's gonna read it. I'm alone. And everyone around here is dead.

Yeah, you heard me. Dead, dead, dead, DEAD! D-E-A-D! I found the body of two people in a car down the road from the town. Hands enclosed and cuddling up close to each other. Wonder if they screwed before it was all over, make the most of their last time together having a final fuck. Maybe he got a BJ and he put his fingers inside her.

Where the hell is mine?! I deserve a bit of that, right! I can;t even fire it off myself because it'll probably freeze the moment it leaves my dick. Man, I might as well find a wolf and screw it. They're feisty enough.

Tree ignored me again, stupid wooden prick.

 **Day 34**

Food … nothig … Water low. Freezing my ass off. Two pieces of wood left. Wolves are back, caught another deer. One of the ice huts now a pile of wood and buried half up in snow. Had a salmon piece stored there. Maybe they've got it, or it'll probably bring a bear here.

May as well get a carrot and coal pieces ready. If no caol,stones will have to do.

 **Day 35**

Help! Freezing. No flares. A lot of medicine but nothing to warm me up. All pills for pain and food poisoning.

Nobody's gonna hear me.

 **Day 36**

Dead meat. All I am now.  
Fuck it all.

Mother Nature got me.

What am I gonna do now?

 **Day 40**

 **(Illegible handwriting. No recorded entries following this date. Writer thought to have perished very shortly afterwards. A rescue team with other survivors was two days away).**


End file.
